Unexpected Embrace
by Raven Mage Jagonshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Genki is holding a Christmas party at her temple. Kuwabara is having dreams about someone. With each passing night they become more an more vivid. Kuwabara read Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Embrace

By; Raven Jagonshi

Copywrited to; whoever wrote Yu-Yu hakusho (I can never remember)

Kuwabara/Hiei

Don't like, don't read!! Why not Hiei/Kurama? Read. My. Bio.

Chapter one; The Plaguing Dreams

He sat, thinking, pondering. His eyes were dark, face stony. Should he go? Would it even matter? He, after all, thought his presence was unnecessary unless it was life or death. He wanted to go, for Yukina, but that meant being around other people. People like the stupid fox for instance, who would not SHUT UP! Hiei was to the end of his chain. If kurama knew what was good for him he would realize the death glare he was being given. And it didn't help the matter that kurama knew about Hiei's constant thought on his assumed rival. On a normal day the fox was just annoying, but now he was lucky to be still breathing. Hiei smirked at the thought of killing his partner in crime, but the thought was washed away as the dimwit clouded his mind. What was the big deal, why was this happening now? He growled as a comment that the fox had made sometime before. "You really shouldn't bicker with Kuwabara so much, everyone asks either 'are you married, or brothers.'" He sneered at the thought and cleared his mind of it. But now still one question remained. Did he go, or no. For three hours he thought on it. Finally with out so much a word he left, mumbling, "They'd find me anyway." The door creaked open as the fox grinned to himself.

In the early morning, the little fire apparition was awakened by thousands of chattering birds. He slowly opened his eyes and flinched as the sun glared down on him. Snow completely covered the ground and limbs around him. He was curled up in a cove in the center of the branches. As his eye became adjusted to the light, he saw a frost covered window to his right. Inside he could just make out the forms of the problem at hand playing with his cat. He sighed, whether he liked it or not, he did hold some affection for the human. Jealousy at first, then envy. Finally the dam broke and the little spark that had formed since the day they met exploded into a roaring passion. Now the only one he's jealous of, is his own sister. He sighed in defeat as he admitted that he cared for the human. Silently, he swiftly dropped down from his perch and fluttered out of sight. The only singe that he had been there at all were two foot prints in the knee deep snow.

The sun gleamed at it's mid-day peak, shinning at it's absolute brightest. The snow sparkled making the bare trees look like glass. Becoming board with the seemingly endless forest, Hiei decided to arrive early to the Christmas party being held at Genki's temple. He didn't understand this human tradition, (and probably never will) but humored them anyway. He walked slowly enjoying the view. He felt slightly lightheaded at this altitude, but ignored it. He inhaled deeply, the smell of fresh, crisp, yet slightly damp air blurred his senses for a moment. Just long enough to clear his mind of everything but one thought, Kuwabara. He could clearly see the human's smiling face in his minds eye. He shook his head and tried to think on something less annoying, but to no avail. So he continued to mull over his feelings toward the human. Somehow, at some point, Hiei's thoughts on him were, altered. Going to all out war with him-self (and losing horribly) Hiei didn't notice Kuwabara was standing in front of the bottom stair to the temple until he bumped into him. He flinched and staggered a few steps backward. He looked up, face calm and distant. "Oh. Sorry." His voice held almost no trace of emotion. Kuwabara looked down at the dazed fire apparition. "I didn't think you'd come, you normally are more comfortable alone" he said, for once holding a civilized manner. The reason for this strange behavior was a most shocking one indeed. Dreams, involving the one now beside him. Becoming more and more vivid with each passing night.

Kazuma's dream

I'm in a dark room. There is nothing around me, it's all dark. Suddenly, the darkness is broken as the room erupts in black flames. They outline the room and form a ring a few feet from me. Slowly, as my eyes adjust to the light, I begin to see a figure in the ring. I recognize them almost immediately. Not knowing why, I ran into the flames. They lick at my arms and legs, chilling me to the bone. I reach them just in time to stop them from falling face first into the floor. Hiei is injured, badly. His eyes are closed and he's breathing raggedly. He's covered in gashes, blood dripping from his chin. His shirt is missing and his pants are ripped to almost complete shreds. I gently trace his cuts and face, trying to ease the pain. He whimpers slightly as I wrap his stomach wound with my shirt. I cradle his torso in my arms as his head rests agenced my chest. Rocking slowly I hum a lullaby. He begins to lose consciousness, just before he dose I capture his mouth with mine and drink deeply.

end

Kuwabara shudders at the memory. Not wanting to admit it, he liked it...a lot. He blushed slightly and looked away. Hiei glanced at Kuwabara's face and frowned. Kuwabara started to mumble something and proceeded up the stairs. Hiei fallowed in interest as his name was said a few dozen times. He smirked as he heard more. Apparently he had been on the baka's since almost forever. At least they were in the same boat. Hiei was again lost in thought and nearly jumped when Kuwabara broke the silence. "I suppose it's a bit late, but I would like to thank you for your support in the Dark Tournament, however little it was. And I wanted to apologize for all the name calling, it was childish." His voice was calm and dull. Hiei stared, he had never thought to hear than from Kuwabara. He opened his mouth to say something back, but Kuwabara just winked and knocked on the paper door. Genki answered and frowned looking her students up and down. "Your early. Though I know why you're here," she said glancing at Kuwabara. He blushed and sweat dropped. She moved aside and let them step inside. She motioned for them to fallow. She led them to a small bedroom and said as she left, "You can wait here if you don't mind. I don't trust you two." She turned closed and locked the door. Hiei shrugged and stretched out on the bed.

Nearly an hour passed in complete silence, before Kuwabara spoke. "Is it just me, or dose Genki really need heat" he asked himself. Hiei opened one eye and glanced at him. He frowned, but remained silent. Slowly he slipped off the bed and made his way to the fireplace. He knelt and raised his right arm above the old logs. Instantly they were feeding a crackling fire. Within seconds he was back on the bed, only his cloak and shirt were removed and draped over the headboard. Kuwabara was getting nervous. Drops of sweat were sliding down his face and being soaked up by the old moth-eaten rug. His fingernails dug into the leather armchair, his bottom lip was bleeding from being bitten. His eyes were staring at a fixed point on the wall and would not budge. His right eye was twitching uncontrollably and his breaths were coming out in short gasps. He started muttering nonsense and began tapping what was left of the arm. Until this, Hiei was oblivious to ant of Kuwabara's nervous reactions. He opened one eye and looked him over. "What are you mumbling? Gibberish?" he asked sarcastically. Kuwabara turned to look at him as his self-control struggled and failed. Slowly he stood up and proceeded to walk over to Hiei, who now opened both eyes to look him over more critically. He raised an eyebrow as Kuwabara grinned.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Avoiding Eyes

He was approaching the bed slowly. Each step echoed momentarily, before fading. I knew what he wanted; his eyes were glazed over with lust. His lips curved up slightly in a seductive smirk. His pink tongue darted out to graze over his top lip. I stared, my mouth watered. I swallowed hard, twice. I tried, but failed miserably to keep my sanity. How Kazuma, of all people, is doing this to me, I really can't tell. Within a matter of moments, he had knelt on the bed and crawled over me. For one moment he just stared me in the eye, all the while licking this lips and purring. In a split second he dove down and captured my mouth. He buried his tongue under mine and prepared for battle. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, he then broke off to breathe. I closed my eyes and gasped for oxygen that wasn't there. As I was draining the air of this precious gas, Kazuma placed a gentle kiss on my jaw and continued a trail of them down and around my neck. His hand left my shoulder and trailed down to my side. Kazuma then slid back up to my mouth and engaged in another battle. As I tilted my head up, Genkai opened the door, fallowed by the detective, his girlfriend, the fox, and the bubbly voice box holding a sleeping Koenma. The fox cried, flat out bawled. The detective's jaw hit the floor, immediately his girlfriend turned and ran. Botan screamed, dropped Koenma and fallowed after her. The toddler himself never saw since he was out cold as soon as he hit the floor, on his head. I would have laughed but, seeing as my mouth was full, I tried to hold it back. Kazuma broke off and turned slightly toward the door. In my haze of emotion and thought, I hadn't realized that Kazuma had rid the buttons off his jacket, (or maybe it was me, hard to tell.) and now it was sliding off and presented a dead give away. At least if he'd kept his shirt on, maybe we could have figured out an excuse. Like I had passed out and stopped breathing and he was giving me mouth to mouth. Yeah that would have worked if he weren't half dressed. Oh well, at least the fox will stop bothering me, dose that jackass ever give up? Well now what are we going to do?

Kuwa's POV

Oh great, now what. I finally get my chance and Urameshi, the homophobe, has to come and bother us. Not fair. Well our little embarrassment is over and done with. None of the girls have any problems with it though. Turns out Botan and Keiko went to tell every one they knew. As soon as my sister got here, well, I believe her exact words were, "About dang time. You two have been beating around the bush forever." Well anyway, Yukina seems to be okay with this, she always thought we looked cute together; at least that's what she told me. The only one who is trying to avoid us is Yusuke. I'm not sure if he's disgusted, surprised as hell, or something else. I'm guessing the first or last. If it's something else, no doubt it's jealousy. Yusuke's POV Just look at them, sitting over there by Genkai. Dose she even care that they're clinging each other. Its disgusting, gay people should be thrown in prison. I can't even look at them anymore. Kuwabara's as good as dead to me; he's no longer my friend.

My POV

Yusuke stood up abruptly; knocking the tea cups everywhere. Glaring at Kazuma and Hiei, he gives them the finger and stomps out the door.


End file.
